Un Sombrío Cuento de Hadas
by Wiccian
Summary: En una época de guerra, no hay línea exacta entre la luz y la oscuridad, por eso no todas las damiselas están en apuros, los caballeros de brillante armadura también matan inocentes, algunos dragones no poseen escamas y los buenos, se convierten en malos.
1. Prólogo: Erase Una Vez

Prólogo: Erase Una Vez

_"En un lugar de la mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no hace mucho tiempo que vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza de astillero…"  
(El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha. Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra)_

_HACE MUCHO TIEMPO en un país muy lejano, vivía un Rey cuyas tierras daban frutos en adunia y su gente le quería. Se le conocía como un regente inteligente, justo y bondadoso. Sin embargo los reinos vecinos viendo tanto esplendor, no pudieron contener las ganas de envidiarle y ambicionar, todo aquello que él poseía._

_Pronto, venidos desde distintos puntos de la tierra, diversos regentes quisieron tomar por la fuerza los frutos de su reino. El Rey, no teniendo otra opción tuvo que luchar por su gente que moría a manos de los invasores. Años de larga y amarga lucha cayeron sobre el prospero territorio. Grandes anales se escribieron sobre esos tiempos, diversos nombres heroicos se estamparon en las páginas de esa dolorosa historia. Y ninguno tuvo tanto renombre, como aquel Caballero que recibiendo diversas heridas en nombre de Su Majestad, siempre guerreaba hasta su último aliento._

_Se cuenta que Dios, que tan grande y generoso es, viendo tanto fervor en su Rey y en su paladín, les envió el arma más poderosa que existía entre sus arcángeles. Y fue así, como el Arcángel Miguel descendió de los cielos en un refulgente rayo en medio de una tormenta, encontrándosele al feroz hidalgo en el bosque, en donde le entregó el obsequio de Dios. Tras recibir aquel presente, con gran aína el guerrero expulsó a todos aquellos que trataron de ajar esta hermosa tierra. Una gran prez inundó el lugar, pues los baladros de guerra habían terminado._

_El Rey cansado y herido tras la última batalla, se recluyó en el castillo en donde con su último aliento, casó a su hermosa hija con el gran defensor, aseverando así que su reino estaría en buenas manos pues el rejo paladín sabría proteger hasta la más lueña parcela de tierra, ningún bergante se atrevería a hacer socaliña alguna, ni volverían a estar a voacé de ningún marfuz._

_Desde que el guerrero subió al trono, el país no conoció de derrota alguna. Gozando de periodos de dichosa paz. Pero los hombres son muy ambiciosos y no importa cuánto erren o destrocen en el camino hacía el poder. Siempre harán hasta lo imposible, para sobajar un poco de control._

_Es por eso que por cada año que esa tierra prospera pasaba en paz, miles de reinos se unificaban en la carroña que carcome a los corazones envidiosos y planificaban terribles artificios para derrocar al reinado protegido por el Todopoderoso._

_Y es por eso, que de nuevo esas luchas por la tierra fértil y el regalo de Dios, han traído nuevamente las crueles garras de la batalla a este lugar, el cual: sólo quiere un poco de paz._

* * *

La pluma se resbaló sobre el pergamino, haciendo una horrible mancha. Tomó el pañuelo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y se limpió el dedo lleno de tinta. Recogió la pluma con delicadeza, cuidando de no hacer ningún otro rayón en el papel; comenzando el cansino ritual para disimular el feo manchón.

Cuando terminó, colocó los dedos de la mano derecha sobre su barbilla y los tamborileó durante unos segundos, para tratar de recordar todo lo que había sucedido en la última incursión a la que había dio. Era difícil recordar todas las caras que había visto en aquella batalla casi terminada; que habían ganado los mortífagos. Finalmente, tomó la pluma una vez más, la remojó en el frasco de tinta y continuó su trabajo.

Como aurora casi recién salida de la academia, tenía poca acción; aunque estaba pasando el mundo mágico por una época turbulenta. Qué bello eufemismo para describir la situación actual del mundo mágico: turbulenta, no, en realidad caótica. El mundo estaba de cabeza, no se sabía quién viviría el día de mañana y a quién se le habían acabado las horas en este mundo.

La pluma viajó rasgando el pergamino relente. Recordaba la casa en llamas y los gritos desesperados del padre que sufría por los hijos perdidos. El humo penetraba por sus pulmones corroyendo la buena salud, y evitando que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos. Más miserable no podía sentirse. Los mejores títulos y las más destacadas calificaciones, no significaban nada a la hora de enfrentarse a un siniestro que sobrepasa todas tus capacidades. Podrás ser el mejor del un grupo, pero nunca podrás controlar la crudeza de la naturaleza humana. ¿Más grande que la desolada realidad? Ni siquiera el gran Merlín estaba a la altura de aquello.

Hizo las últimas acotaciones, rayones que se volverían números estadísticos. Caras, dolores y almas se convertían en un simple número sin nombre, ni personalidad. Los muertos eran eso, números infinitos.

—¡Evans!

La chica enrolló el pergamino y se levantó.

—¿Sí, Pevensie? —contestó sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

El joven frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Ha faltado Fraser, le cubrirás.

—Ya ha terminado mi turno.

—Son órdenes de Crouch.

—¿Crouch? —le cuestionó la chica. Bartemius Crouch, era el actual director de Seguridad Mágica, el jefe supremo de los Aurores, con excepción del Ministro; claro está. Pocas veces agachaba la mirada y se dirigía directamente a sus subordinados menores. Él sólo les gruñía cuando algún pez gordo del Ministerio de Magia había sido atacado, o cuando les daba nuevas órdenes feroces para combatir a los mortífagos.

—Qué sé yo.

Henry Pevensie no era tan mal chico pero siempre traía un humor de perros, debido a que como auror en regla constantemente iba y venía por todo el país, ayudando a todos cuantos podía. Muchas veces a costa de su propia salud.

—Comienza a moverte, novata estrella.

Lily hizo un gesto horrendo. Detestaba que le llamaran de esa forma. Si había destacado dentro de su grupo no era culpa de ella. Que Moody se hubiera fascinado con ella, tampoco era su problema, sólo hacía lo que le habían enseñado a hacer.

—Están con Moody.

Ella asintió y salió del diminuto cubículo en el cual se podían escribir reportes, que los aurores en su año de interinos se dedicarían a archivar, hasta que sus superiores consideraran que podían hacer incursiones cada una más arriesgada que la otra.

Tras ser aceptados como prospecto a auror, los estudiantes pasan tres años en cursos intensos que les preparan para los duros golpes que conlleva la vida de mago, que vela por la seguridad mágica. Cada uno de ellos se ve embutido en cientos de estudios prácticos y teóricos, que forjan la resistencia de cada uno tanto física como mentalmente. Muchos desisten en el camino, los que logran pasarlo, aún les queda ser aprobados en el campo de batalla real. Práctica y teoría ayuda pero el siniestro en el momento es completamente distinto a las letras impresas ó las simulaciones.

Estar sumergida en ello no fue difícil, ella era demasiado autodidáctica. De su grupo era la que más sobresalía, no sólo era excelente en la teoría, también respondía notablemente en la práctica. La presión en ella no perjudicaba mucho su forma de actuar y responder. Los ojos de la mayoría estaban posados en ella. La situación actual demandaba arriesgar todo cuanto se pudiera para un golpe de suerte.

La primera vez que se había encontrado en una batalla real en contra de los mortífagos, sintió nervios y emoción. El pánico la circundaba, pues estaba expuesta —y voluntariamente— a la muerte, sin embargo no dejó de ser adrenalínico el momento de la batalla, enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte y decir: _hoy ingrata, hoy yo me río de ti._

Varios jefes de altos rangos querían ponerla a batallar de inmediato, sin embargo, el siempre sensato Moody dijo que pasaría por la aburrida fase de archivar y tener movimiento de vez en cuando, probando en cada salida su alcance. Hasta ahora lo había hecho bastante bien, inclusive le habían llamado para dos operaciones en secreto con los aurores de mayor experiencia y capacidad. Además, trabajaba bajo el mando de Alastor Moody, el gran auror; martillo de los chicos malos.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos suavemente.

—¡Adelante, Lils! —La joven sonrió y entró completamente relajada al lugar.

—¿Cómo te va, Sirius?

El auror más guapo de todo el departamento —según cotilleos de lavabo—, le contestó con aquella cháchara alegre que siempre le acompañaba. Sirius Black era un hombre de un hermoso cabello negro que cualquier chica envidiaría, con unos hermosos ojos gris plomizo inigualables. Todo aquello enmarcado por unas facciones varoniles, refinadas y de color muy pálido.

—¿Y a ti como te ha ido? —le preguntó, echando sus hombros hacía atrás, e irguiéndose haciendo notar su considerable altura. Lily se sentía una niña a lado de Sirius Black, el hombre le sacaba por lo menos dos palmos.

—Bien, supongo. He tenido muchas cosas que archivar.

Sirius torció los labios. —Cuando yo era novato, odiaba tener que hacer eso.

—Pero terminaste rápido, he escuchado eso.

Sirius sonrió encantadoramente. —Es que yo causaba demasiados problemas.

Lily curvó sus labios en una tentativa de sonrisa. Podía imaginar al gran Sirius Black poniendo los archiveros de cabeza, por simple gusto.

Sirius Black era cuatro años más grande que Lily. Se habían conocido en Hogwarts por casualidades del destino. Sí, de esos encuentros que se dan por la prima de la amiga, del tío, del cuñado, del amante, del concuño, del vecino, del sobrino segundo de una conocida de ella. No se hablaban demasiado en aquellas épocas de Hogwarts, si cruzaban tres frases seguidas era demasiado. Con los que me mejor se había llevado Lily era con el encantador Remus y el dulce Peter. Pero en cuanto Sirius se había enterado de que Lily estudiaba para convertirse en auror y era de las mejores, habían iniciado una relación más cercana.

—Estaba a punto de irme a casa. Quiero tomar una ducha caliente.

—No hueles mal —dijo Sirius respirando sobre la cabeza de ella.

—No es que huela mal, Sirius, pero…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró la tromba que era Alastor Moody.

—¡Varitas listas!

El cuarto se llenó de tensión. Lily observó a su alrededor entre el desorden total que era la oficina de Moody y vio a todo el equipo. Doce individuos se congregaban en aquel lugar, y no cualquier mago; sino casi toda la élite de los mejores aurores.

—Muévanse.

El silencio sepulcral acaeció como señal de que era una misión peligrosa. En fila india uno a uno desfilaron siguiendo a Moody sin decir ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera hicieron algún un gesto. Salieron del atrio sin problemas y se dirigieron a las chimeneas. Moody les dio las instrucciones y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se habían aparecido en el lugar indicado.

Un bosque perpetuo con árboles de follaje espeso se extendía hacia el negro horizonte, el cielo con diminutas estrellas era lo único visible en aquel lugar. Moody los llevó tras unos arbustos abundantes y árboles frondosos.

—Laurie Whitney Gibbson ha sido secuestrada por los mortífagos —dijo por fin Moody sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica una fotografía—. Su padre ha pedido ayuda a los aurores para rescatarla. El señor Gibbson tiene uno de los más altos puestos en Wizengamot; el secuestro de su hija puede estar asociado con el hecho de que en tres días, el señor Gibbson va a enjuiciar a numerosos magos sospechosos de ser aliados del Señor Oscuro.

Aquello explicaba por qué el Ministerio se había movido velozmente, generalmente cuando los mortífagos secuestraban a alguien, los aurores tomaban nota y cuando hacían una incursión, buscaban si había signos de que los mortífagos aún tenían alguien preso, si resultaba positivo; entonces se anotaba para la siguiente incursión. Algunas veces lograban rescatar a los secuestrados, pero la mayoría de las veces los pobres desdichados morían en las horas próximas a su secuestro. Aunque también, pocas veces se secuestraba a alguien, generalmente se le interrogaba y torturaba en el lugar del siniestro, después se le mataba. Así actuaban los mortífagos.

—Hace pocas horas se le ha pedido al señor Gibbson que entregue una arcaica reliquia familiar; se cree que ellos poseen la corona de un dios pagano. Una antigua tontería, pero es lo que piden.

Lily y Sirius alzaron una ceja. Voldemort no secuestraba a la hija de un alto mando y pedía como rescate una vieja cháchara sólo por diversión. Si Voldemort quería la corona era por algo, y sobraba añadir que no debía ser algo bueno.

—¿De qué dios pagano es? —preguntó Sirius.

—Nadie lo sabe.

Sirius bufó sonoramente, obvio que Voldemort sí sabía a quién pertenecía. Sin embargo, Moody ignoró al joven y caminó por entre los arbustos.

El auror los hizo dar varias vueltas entre la naturaleza salvaje del lugar. Y lo de salvaje era literal, los arbustos no dejaban caminar fácilmente, uno tenía que estar moviendo las ramas todo el tiempo. Así mismo el follaje de los arboles, era espeso y llegaba casi hasta el suelo, por lo que también se tenía que lidiar con las abundantes ramas de los árboles.

Varios se quejaron durante todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto, cuando salieron a una planicie despejada de tanto arbusto, todos suspiraron aliviados. En el claro se encontraban por lo menos otros veinte aurores.

Lily se vio de pronto, rodeada por los mejores aurores de todo el departamento.

—Ustedes serán el segundo equipo de refuerzo, los dirigirá Kennicutt —dijo Moody, señalando a unos seis miembros; incluida Lily—. Black, Jhonson, Partridge, Fahke, Metzger y Silverwood, irán conmigo en la avanzadilla.

Sirius se despidió de Lily. La pelirroja se unió a sus compañeros en espera de las órdenes que les daría David Kennicutt; uno de los aurores más experimentados en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort; llevaba dieciséis años al servicio de la comunidad mágica, era de los pocos que habían visto alzarse al Señor Oscuro y sobrevivido.

—¡Atención! —David Kennicutt era un hombre de cabello negro encanecido, altura promedio y ojos azules—. En este lugar hay cinco equipos. El primero de ellos liderado por Moody, será el que escolte al señor Gibbson y garantice la seguridad de su hija. El segundo y el tercero atacarán cuando la joven esté en nuestras manos y a salvo. El cuarto entrará en acción en auxilio de los tres primeros, si la cosas se ponen muy malas, ustedes entrarán como refuerzo mientras traemos a todos los demás aurores. ¡Síganme!

Ellos eran la última esperanza en caso de que las cosas no salieran nada bien. Lily suspiró, hubiera preferido que no la llamaran para una cosa como ésa. Le gustaría estar por lo menos en el cuarto equipo. Todos caminaron tras Kennicutt, visiblemente fastidiados, sobre todo Gegorie Ross, quien era uno de los aurores en regla y que en general iba a las misiones más arriesgadas.

—Desde aquí podremos observar y salir en caso de necesitarlo.

Uno de los aurores se encaramó en uno de los árboles. Debido al follaje, era difícil observar qué sucedía a lo lejos. Por lo tanto, también debía ser bastante arduo ver lo que sucedía tras los arbustos. Lily se agachó y se arrastró por debajo de uno de los arbustos con cuidado de no moverlo mucho. Estaba tanteando el terreno, cuando notó que de pronto la planicie sufría una pequeña depresión.

Delante de los arbustos se encontraba un descenso no muy pronunciado de la meseta. Al terminar la depresión había un llano solitario desprovisto de árboles y arbustos. Las luces pequeñas de abajo debían ser las varitas del grupo principal.

Bajar por aquella tierra inclinada no iba a ser intrincado, además había arbustos y uno que otro árbol que proporcionaba cobijo para el auror que no deseaba ser visto.

—¿Crees que sea muy importante? —preguntó Lucy, una aurora que recién había terminado su tiempo de residente.

Lily se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez.

—¿No crees que es extraño?

—Muy quieto.

—Han movilizado a muchos aurores importantes, sólo por el rescate de esta mocosa.

—Su padre es el señor Gibbson. Un pez gordo de Wizengamot.

—Me gustaría que así fuera para todos.

"_Las injusticias de la política y la burocracia" _pensó la pelirroja.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Kennicutt observaba a través de unos binoculares lo que sucedía abajo y de vez en cuando le susurraba a un chico, dos años más grande que Lily algún que otro comentario.

La noche era demasiado tranquila para un enfrentamiento entre aurores y mortífagos, Selene iluminaba tenuemente la tierra en su ya casi terminada fase de cuarto menguante. Las estrellas fulguraban por aquí y por allá, como risas incontinuas que nunca sonaban con la misma intensidad. El viento entre los árboles apenas si se notaba. No hacía calor, pero tampoco hacía frío. Sería una noche excelente para una cita a la luz de las velas. Lily bostezó. En cuanto llegara a su casa, tomaría un baño caliente, muy largo.

—Dicen que no van a venir mortífagos importantes.

Lily frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—La vasija no es primordial.

—Es una corona —la corrigió Lily.

—No te lo han contado ¿verdad? —dijo Lucy, con aire de superioridad—. No la quiere para él, es para regalársela al Ministro de Alemania. Quiere ganarse su apoyo, "Quien tú sabes" va a dejar Inglaterra para pedir refuerzos y comenzar a expandirse. Es tonto ¿verdad? No ha tomado Inglaterra y ya quiere conquistar Alemania.

A Voldemort podía llamársele muchas cosas, pero tonto no era una de ellas. Tal vez lo que quería era pedir refuerzos, aunque Voldemort no iba perdiendo la guerra, ni tampoco la iba ganando. No tenía sentido. Demasiados aurores por una tonta reliquia. ¿Sería esto un señuelo? Si fuera un señuelo ¿todos los aurores habían caído en él? ¿Incluso el gran paranoico Moody?

Lily lo veía muy poco probable, había algo grande en juego, algo más grande que la corona, pero si el lado oscuro enviaba a mequetrefes… Lily ciñó la tierra que tenía debajo de sus manos. Esta noche podría encontrarse con mortífagos grandes como los Malfoy, los Lestrange o incluso, incluso al temido: _Caballero Negro._

Algo suave le rozó la frente a Lily, la joven parpadeó, era Lucy quien buscaba su atención. Varios mortífagos se movían desde el campo contrario, todos ellos vestidos de negro con máscaras y capuchas que les ocultaban totalmente el rostro.

—Suceda lo que suceda, no dejen que la corona vaya a manos de los mortífagos.

Todos asintieron, Lily apenas si movió la cabeza mientras su respiración se hacía lenta y pausada.

Moody y Black se posicionaban a lado del señor Gibbson. Debía ser él, pues era el único que caminaban con aire pomposo con una túnica que se veía desde kilómetros a la redonda y se movía de un lado a otro, estaba en exceso nervioso, juagaba con sus manos una y otra vez.

La tranquilidad de la noche silente fue rota por el grito de la dama capturada. Cabellos rubios desordenados que hacían gala con la situación, su rostro marcado por el terror y la desesperación, clamaba por serenidad y seguridad.

Moody detuvo al señor Gibbson por el brazo. El hombre rubicundo y rechoncho sostuvo en sus manos una caja perfectamente cuadrada. Debía ser la caja que contenía la famosa corona. Moody y Sirius observaron su reloj.

Era un intercambio por tiempo. A determinado minuto, ambos bandos llevarían las cosas a comerciar. Sólo los elegidos para el cambio; que no debían de ser más de tres, avanzarían, todos los demás se quedarían esperando. Ambos bandos estaban visiblemente inquietos, la hora debía estar próxima.

El señor Gibbson se puso completamente rígido, colocando la caja entre sus brazos y frente a sí. De lado de los mortífagos, dos hombres se colocaron cada uno a lado de la joven y la tomaron por el antebrazo, un tercero caminaba detrás de ella. Los dos grupos avanzaron al mismo tiempo. Moody, Black y Silverwood eran los del bando de los aurores.

Lentamente ambos grupos se juntaron deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de distancia del otro. Gibbson avanzó al tiempo que el tercero que no había tocado a la chica, caminó con ella tomándola por un brazo. La joven, a pesar de estar frente a un mortífago, no debía dirigirle palabras bonitas. Gibbson y el mortífago se encontraron. Ni siquiera el viento se atrevió a soplar, Lily observó a su grupo contener la respiración.

El señor Gibbson extendió la caja al tiempo que el mortífago soltaba a la chica. La chica corrió hacía los aurores mientras que el mortífago intentó agarrar la caja, pero Gibbson se la quitó.

Traición, enojo y furia. Sombras consistentes salieron de los arbustos. Dos varitas se batieron frente a frente; haces de luz comenzaron a encenderse por todos lados. La adrenalina se adueñó del cuerpo de todos. Gibbson y el mortífago luchaban ferozmente. El verde deletéreo coronó el arma del mortífago; el miedo adornó la faz de Gibbson, dos instintos de supervivencia colisionaron en un estallido de colores; la reina de la victoria, fue la muerte verde quien impuso su reinado.

Diferentes hechizos volaron tratando de derribar al mortífago que había asesinado a Gibbson, ninguno de ellos acertó, pero la fuerte ventisca ocasionada elevó la capucha del mortífago y dejó ver la máscara plateada irrádiate iridiscente.

Lucy dejó escapar una palabrota en un susurró. Lily por el contrario sintió correr por todo el cuerpo, aquel sentimiento de miedo y emoción. Así hacia acto de presencia, el _Caballero Negro._

El desorden arribó al lugar, varios aurores se movían de sus puestos, caos se mezclaba en las alineaciones del lado de la luz. Las varitas se iluminaron con hechizos y maldiciones que cruzaban por todo el ancho y largo del vado. Un grito ahogado se enredó en la garganta de David Kennicutt poniéndole a todos los nervios de punta. El grupo número tres salió de su escondite lanzando hechizos a sus espaldas. Caos no era el responsable de aquel desastre, eran los hidalgos de la Orden Oscura.

Aurores y mortífagos se enfrentaban en el campo abierto, luces de colores brillaban por todo el lugar. Desde lo más profundo de las sombras, hasta el territorio más alumbrado, las varitas brillaban intensamente con cada hechizo que salía de ellas. Hombres y mujeres, danzaban el cruel vals que entonaban los vientos de guerra, era luchar por sobrevivir, era luchar por lo que se creía, era luchar por la construcción de un orden diferente.

—¡Prepárense! —bramó el hombre.

Sintió sus tímpanos reventarse, tras sus espaldas algo había explotado. Trece mortífagos empuñaban sus varitas en contra de los aurores presentes. Dos segundos y todo el lugar se había convertido en una maraña de hechizos, nadie sabía quien había lanzado cada hechizo ó maldición. Lily se arrastró hasta salir del arbusto, estando en el suelo estaría en desventaja.

Un mortífago cayó a sus pies, mientras que Kennicutt le daba un traslador. —Avisa al cuartel general.

La joven extendió la mano para tomarlo, pero un hechizo permutador le rozó los dedos. El traslador, que no era otra cosa más que una pluma con la punta quemada, cayó al suelo. El mortífago volvió a atacarles, pero Kennicutt bloqueó su ataque. Lily lanzó un hechizo y el mortífago se golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol por la fuerza del impacto.

En el momento de la batalla no piensas en otra cosa más que en salir vivo de ella, y de la mejor forma. Tu cuerpo entra en estado de alerta, el sistema nervioso periférico simpático trabaja a todo lo que da, la adrenalina corre por cada recoveco de tu ser.

Vivir o morir, no hay otra cosa más, apretó su varita fuertemente dando un paso hacia atrás girando el cuerpo, para evitar una maldición. Los arbustos ardieron al rojo vivo. Una mujer gritó por los alrededor, su varita expulsó una luz de color naranja. Dos hechizos colisionaron, alguien la tomó por la muñeca. Un mortífago le apuntó a cara, un quejido salió de la boca de él, ambos cayeron y rodaron por el suelo. Lucy gritaba su nombre. Lily se levantó y conjuró unas cuerdas para el mortífago que se retorcía en el suelo tratando de romper del encantamiento.

Corre, un ser sin rostro le atacaba sin piedad blandiendo su varita como si de un látigo se tratase. Esquiva, cada vez que el destello nacarado le tocaba su piel se laceraba. Contraataca, no es fácil, gira, apunta y agita. Golpea, uno menos y la batalla continua.

Una nube de polvo envolvía a la mayoría de la gente que se encontraban luchando sin embargo, unos cuantos yacían en el suelo, inertes. El escuadrón al cual había sido asignada tenía una sola baja, mientras que casi en su totalidad los mortífagos se encontraban en el suelo inmovilizados. Lily se pasó una mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor. En la planicie en donde se daba la batalla principal, los gritos y la confusión entre los integrantes de cada bando estaba generando una batalla a muerte sin lógica.

El líder apenas si abrió la boca, cuando todos los aurores comenzaron a descender por la inclinada pendiente, en una formación lineal en horizontal que a la entrada de la batalla, les daría una ligera ventaja. Todos al mismo tiempo alzaron sus varitas y lanzaron diversos hechizos.

Varios mortífagos cayeron al suelo, en tanto que otros simplemente tambalearon un poco. Algunos aurores agradecieron la ayuda, otros dieron media vuelta y se enfrentaron a un nuevo oponente.

Nunca antes había estado en una batalla tan grande. Un haz de color rojo le pasó por encima del hombro, ella contraatacó y el mortífago cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente. Suspiró y recibió un poderoso hechizo. Sintió su cuerpo retroceder y doblarse del dolor. Aún con todo aquello apuntó a su atacante y se protegió. El dolor en el costado izquierdo ardía como si agua hirviendo le hubiese caído. Se cubrió la zona afectada con la mano que no sostenía la varita y sintió como algo cálido le empapaba los dedos. Sectusempra ó algún maleficio de corte.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios embistió con fiereza, sus ataques eran demasiado premeditados para ser algún principiante además, le lanzaba fuertes maleficios, no hechizos. Este era uno de los grandes mortífagos. En el cuerpo de ella palpitó un fuerte sentimiento, emoción por estar peleando con un verdadero mortífago. Aunque el terror latía de manera más queda e inconsciente en su ser. Tal vez no lograría salir viva. _"Si tan sólo pudiera desarmarlo" _pensó.

Lily lanzó su ataque que chocó contra el hechizo del mortífago. La luz blanca iridiscente le lastimó los ojos, obligándola a cerrarlos por al menos unos minutos. Su atacante bizqueó tontamente, era una vergüenza atacar cuando su oponente estaba en un estado tan lastimero, pero seguramente si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, él no hubiera dudado en matarla.

El mortífago volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como la varita salía despedida de sus manos. Se giró para buscarla. Lily lanzó un hechizo paralizador que él logró esquivar por los pelos. El rubio intentó arrebatarle la varita, pero Lily le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara.

El mago se volvía completamente vulnerable sin una varita, pelear a puño limpio, era para sucios muggles. Lily pateó la rodilla del hombre para desequilibrarlo, conjuró un _petrifucus totalus_, pero la que recibió un hechizo fue ella.

Una mujer de cabellos negros reía descontroladamente. Lily temió que lo segundo que saliera de la varita de la mujer, fuera la maldición asesina, pero de la varita de ella salió un haz de color azul oscuro. Si en ese momento le hubiera preguntado a Lily entre preferir el haz verde, al azul oscuro, hubiera respondido el verde, al menos sabía que era lo que ese hechizo hacía.

La lucecita azul dibujó un círculo frente a su convocadora, provocando que una ventisca poderosa se arremolinara, en cuando la luz terminó de dar la vuelta, fue succionada al centro y después salió disparada con tremenda fuerza. Fue como sí un objeto se estrellara contra ella, su mente entro en pánico cuando sus pies abandonaron el suelo y todo su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás.

La caída fue dura, aunque le había dolido más el choque contra…lo que sea que la detuvo. Su cerebro hizo un chequeo rápido de su estado físico, parecía que no se había roto nada. Fue cuanto se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Lo que le había detenido, era un alguien y no una cosa. Los cabellos negros desparramados salvajemente hacia todos lados, cubrían el rostro que estaba vuelto al suelo, la túnica negra se encontraba rasgada mientras que un brazo se estiraba al frente. Había tratado de contener la caja en su caída, pero esta había rodado delante de él.

Los ojos verdes temblaron como todo su cuerpo. Quien fuera el mortífago, era el custodio de la caja que contenía la corona. El mortífago se levantó sacudiendo su cabeza, el choque le había desconcertado por completo. Movió la mano tratando de encontrar su varita, cuando sus dedos la rozaron, una luz blanca la tocó y la varita salió volando hacia un lugar desconocido.

La fría máscara de plata le observaba. Sus manos se clavaron en el suelo mientras sentía todos sus músculos congelarse. Pétrea impávida expresión, el rostro de plata reluciente parecía estar a punto de abrir sus fauces y tragársela. Tenía pánico hasta de parpadear, eran ciertas todas aquellas crónicas que contaban del _Caballero Negro._ Era el único que portaba una máscara con una cruz y una estrella en sus cuatro extremos, cuya expresión era de una rígida indiferencia, y las cuencas de los ojos, eran pozos dolorosamente blancos.

Se acordó de respirar, sus días podían estar contados, inclusive las horas. Como el tigre hambriento se lanzó contra ella dispuesto a todo. Su cerebro se desperezó y recordó que un mago sin varita, era como el cisne en la época de caza. Vulnerable, desprovisto de toda protección, a merced de la puntería del cazador.

El hombre cree tener la ventaja física sobre la mujer. La constitución de su naturaleza, le hizo más fuerte que ella. Pero si bien, la naturaleza le había puesto en desventaja con ello, años de entrenamiento en las artes de la defensa personal, le habían dado la habilidad para vencer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Entonces fue él el que se paralizó. Pocas veces un hombre de su calaña, se enfrentaba con magos que pudieran dar una buena batalla física, que una mujer peleara con semejante aplomo y fuerza; era excepcional. Además había sido inteligente, ella sabía que mágicamente era inferior a él y por eso, no había perdido el tiempo y había mandado a volar su varita. Menudas sorpresas de la vida.

Aun los menos experimentados saben que los golpes directos a la cara, siempre ponen al oponente a la defensiva. Que te rompas una costilla, pasa; que te lastimes una pierna, no hay problema; ¿pero que te marquen el rostro? Era impensable. Vulnerabilidad, el rostro era un conjunto de puntos débiles. Atacar esa zona en las peleas profesionales, estaba penado en algunos deportes, en una batalla real; te daba la ventaja.

Un golpe en las costillas izquierdas, otro el hombro izquierdo y una patada directo a la mandíbula que le voltea el rostro con fuerza y ferocidad al oponente, tirándolo de cara al suelo.

Knockout, el cuerpo de él comenzó a caer sin consciencia al suelo.

Dejar semi-inconsciente o inconsciente al _Caballero Negro_ era un golpe de gracia, tan grande como un milagro. Pasar la oportunidad de salir huyendo, sería convertir el milagro en penitencia. No lo pensó ni un solo instante, en cuanto el hombre perdió el control sobre sí, salió huyendo del lugar, no sin antes tomar la caja que encantó para hacerla invisible.

Desde el suelo a través de los orificios para los ojos, observó a la mujer escurriese por las sombras de la noche. Si tan sólo la máscara no se le hubiera roto por la fuerza del impacto, hubiera seguido a aquella maldita bruja. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, dejaría que los aurores creyeran haber ganado una batalla.

* * *

Wiccian.


	2. La Luz Azul

Capítulo 1: La Luz Azul.

"_He pasado muchos años sirviendo al rey con lealtad, y el rey se ha portado mal conmigo." (La Luz Azul. Los Hermanos Grimm)_

SU CABEZA SE golpeó contra la pared y se llevó las manos a la parte adolorida. Un reloj comenzó a sonar estridentemente a su lado. Se incorporó en la incómoda silla en la que estaba sentada y observó a su alrededor con ojos soñolientos. La secretaria de Bartemius Crouch aún seguía platicando con la nueva estudiante de la academia, Lily creía que el nombre de la chica empezaba con ele…ó quizás era con ere, no lo recordaba.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, mientras esperaba a que terminara la famosa junta para poder irse a casa. Se cruzó de brazos y fijó su mirada en la fotografía de la primera página de _El Profeta_.

Luces resplandecían en las entrañas del bosque encendiéndose una por aquí y apagándose una por allá, repentinamente todas se apagaban y una sola luz se encendía, primero como una sombra débil y difusa, después iluminaba de tal manera que toda la fotografía se volvía una pantalla en blanco.

Nadie sabía que era lo que había sucedido exactamente al final de batalla, sencillamente esa luz había aparecido por entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque, derribando a aurores y mortífagos por igual. Finalmente todos huyeron despavoridos.

El Ministerio lo había tomado como una victoria, tenían a la chica, tenían la corona y los mortífagos se habían quedado con las manos vacías. Por supuesto que había sido una victoria.

Lily meneó la cabeza para tratar de despabilarse y no volverse a quedar dormida en la silla, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, si tan sólo pudiera tomar un poco de cafeína.

—La esperan en la oficina, señorita Evans.

Lily dejó el pedazo de periódico en la mesa y se levantó, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo adormecido. Avanzó por entre los escritorios repletos de papeles de los aurores y entró a la oficina de Bartemius Crouch.

—Lily Evans —dijo Crouch. El hombre sentado tras el escritorio austero, le miraba con desdén e incredulidad.

—Jefe.

—Haga el favor de tomar asiento. —Era odioso, podría ser llamado "el mago modelo de la sociedad actual", pero era tan cruel y despiadado como su enemigo. Combatía violencia con más violencia. No recordaba haberle visto sonreír o hacer una broma, ni siquiera dirigirse hacia sus inferiores con un poco de amabilidad y respeto. Era un cuartel de aurores y no pedía que fuera un dulce de caramelo con todos sus integrantes, pero al menos que los tratara como sus aliados y no como sus enemigos.

Lily buscó un asiento en aquel lugar. Delante de Crouch en forma de media luna estaban Moody, Black y Partridge, ella tomó el asiento a la izquierda de Moody.

—No quiero que robe mi tiempo, señorita Evans, así que diga lo más importante sobre el _Caballero Negro._

—No sé nada.

Crouch le miró fijamente. —¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió a él?

—Bellatrix Black me lanzó un hechizo el cual me hizo retroceder varios pasos, choqué con el _Caballero Negro _y lo derrumbé, no era algo que ninguno de los dos esperara. Apenas tuve unos momentos para alejar su varita, tomar la caja y escapar. Sobreviví porque él dejó caer su varita y no uso la magia en mi contra.

—El _Caballero Negro_ no es un ser del que se pueda escapar con facilidad, con o sin varita.

—Hice uso de las técnicas que mi padre me enseñó desde muy chica.

—Una mujer que pelea como si fuera un hombre —habló el mago, como si ella no estuviera en el lugar y recitara para los demás. Moody asintió en silencio—. Algo interesante que pueda decirnos de él.

—Varón que porta una máscara de plata con una cruz que va de la punta de la nariz, hasta casi el final de la frente, por cada punta una estrella.

—Lo vez, Moody, no veo el alboroto, voy a atender cosas más importantes.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, al verlos Lily también lo hizo.

—Te mantendremos al tanto, Crouch —se despidió Alastor Moody, y salió del lugar.

A ninguno de los presentes les agradaba ese hombre, sin embargo se despidieron con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Sin saber porqué, Lily siguió a sus compañeros hasta la oficina desastrosa y llena de cachivaches que era el lugar de Moody.

—Te quedarás para rellenar formularios, Evans —gruñó Moody—. Y tú le ayudarás, Black.

Lily suspiró mientras le decía adiós a la siesta de medio día. — ¿Por dónde empiezo?

Sirius sonrió y le extendió un gran pergamino mientras le explicaba que anotará todo lo que sucedió, desde que Moody había separado al grupo. Cualquier cosa que considerara importante, lo debía anotar. El chico se sentó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a llenar el pergamino. Sirius escuchaba el relato de Lily quien lo iba escribiendo, de vez en cuando Sirius hacía algunas preguntas y Lily se detenía para recordar detalles.

En algún momento del recuento de los hechos, Partridge se aburrió y salió del lugar. Moody dio varias vueltas como león enjaulado y cerró la puerta de golpe. Sirius observó a Moody tomar asiento y agitar su varita, produciendo un chirrido agudísimo. Lily se llevó las manos a los oídos y no las bajó hasta que estuvo segura de que el sonido se había ido.

—Es para que nadie nos interrumpa o escuche. Aún en el cuartel de los aurores, las paredes resultan tener oídos muy avispados.

Lily parpadeó y miró a Sirius, el chico no estaba sorprendido, por el contrario parecía más relajado.

—Crouch no quiere que te lleves toda la gloria, sería la burla; una novata salva el culo de los aurores. ¿Es un título espectacular, no?

—No hice mucho, sólo…correr —susurró Lily.

Sirius le sonrió con aquella mueca que derrite hasta el hielo y hace que la ortografía se olvide. —No todos sobreviven al _Caballero Negro._

—Deja de tontear, Black. —Moody golpeó a Sirius en la cabeza y caminó por toda la oficina—. ¿Qué fue lo sucedió en realidad, Evans?

Lily giró los ojos y torció los labios. —No le mentí a Crouch. Fue mera suerte, Bellatrix me lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, choque de espaldas con el _Caballero Negro_, ambos caímos al suelo, hice que su varita se perdiera en medio de oscuridad, tome la caja y salí corriendo. Era mi única oportunidad, podría ser superior en ese momento, pero no podría asegurar que siguiera teniendo esa posición si me quedaba. Además el objetivo era no dejar la caja en manos de los mortífagos.

—¿Nunca pensaste que algo estaba mal? —preguntó Sirius.

¿Pensar? No, Lily no había tenido tiempo de eso, la prioridad era entregar la caja en manos seguras.

Tras correr como una snicth en un campo de quidditch, la joven llegó hasta el equipo que auxiliaba a los heridos. Sirius en ese momento regresaba con un auror que tenía una pierna con una malformación bastante extraña, y sangre que le chorreaba de la cabeza. No dudó ni un sólo instante y le mostró la caja a él. El chico abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido mientras le quitaba la caja y le ordenaba regresar al cuartel general.

En el cuartel se vio envuelta en miles de preguntas sobre lo sucedido, además Sirius le había ordenado no decir nada sobre la corona, así que tuvo que inventarse una historia creíble, y que no la dejara a ella como a una idiota.

Dormitar en una silla incomoda, tampoco brindaba tiempo para pensar claramente.

—No —contestó secamente.

—¿Qué llevaba el hombre? —comenzó Moody.

—Nada, sólo la caja y su varita.

El _Caballero Negro_ aquel que se contaba como la mano derecha invisible de Voldemort, capaz de lograr las cosas más increíbles, nunca había fallado una misión. La luz se hizo en la mente de la joven, nunca había fallado una misión antes, pero esta…

—¿No había otra caja? —inquirió Sirius.

—¿Es falsa? —inquirió Lily.

Moody negó con la cabeza. —Es la original y no falta ni una sola pieza, según el señor Gibbson.

—¿No estaba…? —Lily cerró la boca, por supuesto la aristocracia jamás se ponía en riesgo, debía ser un auror con poción multijugos—. ¿Es confiable su palabra?

—Tenía la caja en el desván de su casa —dijo Sirius.

Ese era un claro, no. Aquel cuya reputación era tan grande y se contaban enormes proezas de sus habilidades, perdía ante una novata de los aurores y sólo porque no tenía varita no le perseguía, sonaba…patético.

—El empaque ya no era necesario.

Moody y Sirius asintieron.

—¿Qué era lo que había en esa caja?

—No lo sabemos, creímos que tú habías visto algo.

Lily negó con la cabeza. —Apenas lo tire al suelo, salí huyendo. ¡Si hubiera sospechado…!

—No te culpes, eres más valiosa viva que muerta. Además al Ministerio ya no le importa, perdieron un par de elementos pero lo principal está intacto.

Lily bufó, arriesgaron a varios compañeros por una niña berrinchuda y una caja vacía.

—¿Nadie abrió la caja antes de entregarla?

—Era imposible abrirla —le contestó Moody—, cuando llegó a nuestras manos pensamos que el _Caballero Negro_ pudo abrirla, pero sólo estaba cubierta por lodo seco, hicimos varias pruebas pero ningún hechizo, maldición o encantamiento la había tocado anteriormente.

Era la cosa más extraña que le había sucedido a Lily, mortífagos tras una caja que no se puede abrir. El ser más poderoso de la Orden Oscura —debajo de Voldemort—, dejaba ir la caja de sus manos. El ataque apuntaba directamente a la derrota del Ministerio, pero terminó siendo una insípida victoria…las vueltas raras de este mundo.

—La luz —dijo Lily repentinamente—. ¿Quién produjo la luz?

—Fue un fenómeno bastante extraño, creo que fue una maldición mal lograda, ¿no lo crees, Moody?

—Apareció de la nada, en medio de batalla; golpeó a mortífagos y aurores por igual.

Lily ladeó la cabeza, había sido un fenómeno demasiado extraño. Una caja vacía sin utilidad y casi se atrevería a decir sin importancia que cuesta la vida de una hija, una luz que ataca a todos, caos y confusión. Los aurores no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido.

—Ve a casa y descansa. Te espera un fin de semana demasiado largo. —Lily observó a Moody y frunció el ceño—. Ha sido una noche muy movida, habrá muchos papeles que archivar.

Lily resopló con furia, la que había salvado el día se pasaría el fin de semana archivando todas las crónicas de la batalla. La vida era muy injusta.

—Pronto acabará la tortura. —Lily sabía que Sirius quería reconfortarla únicamente, sin embargo aquel brillo juguetón en los ojos del chico le hicieron pensar que tal vez era una promesa.

Moody le abrió la puerta y ella no quiso retrasarse ni un minuto más, se levantó y salió del cuartel de los aurores. Mientras esperaba que el ascensor la llevara al atrio, se preguntó si los mortífagos sabían que había sucedido realmente.

* * *

Torció los labios mientras observaba a Bellatrix disculparse, si es que a sus balbuceos incoherentes podría llamársele de esa forma. Se reacomodó en su asiento y observó su cabello rubio plateado deslizarse por su hombro. Hoy llevaría a Narcisa a cenar a algún restaurant decente.

—Lo… —Un agudo siseó salió de la boca de la mujer, la cual se agarraba el antebrazo izquierdo—. Siento, mi… —Sobre el suelo el cuerpo de ella se convulsionó dos vez.

La silla de Voldemort que se encontraba a la cabeza de la larga mesa de roble se giró hacia sus demás súbditos, el hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus manos se posaron lentamente sobre la mesa y comenzó a golpear la madera con su varita.

—Lo lamento, mi señor.

—Toma asiento, Bella, no me quites más tiempo.

Los que se encontraban en el lugar se miraban los unos a los otros, escuchando como la mujer se arrastraba hasta su asiento, ni siquiera su marido se atrevió a ayudarle, no fueran a despertar la furia del Señor Oscuro.

Primero colocó una mano en el brazo de la silla y luego en la mesa misma, se impulsó así para levantarse del suelo soltando en el proceso un suave quejido. Rodolphus observó a su mujer apretar fuertemente dientes, mientras el sudor le caía copiosamente por todo el rostro. Todos tenían su vista fija en la dama cuyos miembros temblaban sin parar, cada movimiento le estaba costando el alma. Ser castigado por el Señor Tenebroso podía dejar débil a cualquiera de los presentes. Cuando finalmente Bellatrix logró sentarse, soltó por la nariz todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y se permitió aflojar un poco la mandíbula.

Los ojos rojos de pupila alargada de abrieron por fin, y el silenció embargo la estancia.

—Danos buenas noticias, Snape.

El hombre sentado a la derecha de Voldemort se irguió con toda su arrogancia. —He logrado infíltrame en Wizengamot, con un secretario de Wendell Corvinius. El Ministerio y la Orden de Dumbledore han puesto varias protecciones a la gente de alto rango, que irán rotando cada semana.

Severus Snape era el hombre con el sentido del humor —si es que conocía esa palabra—, más retorcido y dañado de todo el mundo. Esas claramente no eran "buenas" noticias.

—¿Sabemos que "protecciones"?

La rígida boca de Snape se torció hacia arriba.

—Podremos controlar a varios. Si me permite sugerir, señor… —Voldemort entornó sus ojos rojos hacia Severus Snape, quien esperaba su permiso.

—Habla.

—No creo que sea buena idea ir por los del Wizengamot y los del departamento de leyes mágicas, al menos no, los de grandes cargos. El Ministerio y Dumbledore están poniendo especial atención en ellos, sería prudente empezar desde abajo e ir tomando los otros departamentos, controlar el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos nos vendría mejor.

Voldemort hizo una inspiración profunda, tal vez estuviera tomando su tiempo para comenzar a torturar a Snape.

—Lucius, encárgate de tener los transportes mágicos totalmente, pon a los Iods a hacer algo productivo, Bellatrix le ayudarás. —La gran mayoría puso una cara de circunstancias, pocas veces Voldemort aceptaba "sugerencias" de alguien—. Los demás. —Voldemort pasó sus ojos sobre cada uno de los mortífagos del círculo interno, como si estuviera valorando la inteligencia de cada uno—. Quiero verlos trabajando en los ministerios de los países que les di, por cierto Rodolphus te encargaras de nuestras bases en Escocia, dejaremos tranquilos por un tiempo a los aurores.

—Señor —dijo Severus—, quiero pedirle que me permita adentrarme en el departamento de los Misterios o ayudarle en introducirnos en Wizengamot.

—Seguirás espiando a la Orden, puedes ayudar a Avery con el Ministerio de Irlanda, aunque también serías de ayuda en Noruega.

—Yo me encargaré de Wizengamot —habló Rabastan Lestrange.

Voldemort volvió a golpear la mesa con su varita. —No. Dejaremos en paz a Wizengamot, al Departamento de los Misterios y a los Aurores. —comentó el mago, indiferente a las miradas desconcertadas de sus súbditos.

El Wizengamot era el departamento más protegido de todo el Ministerio, después de todo ellos enjuiciaban a cada mago sospechoso de ser mortífago, era comprensible tener mayor paciencia. El departamento de los Misterios tenía muchas cosas de las que Voldemort quería ser único poseedor, no era nada extraño, pero ¿no ir por los aurores? Esos que constantemente se enfrentaban a ellos.

—Dolohov quiero que… —Las palabras de Voldemort fueron opacadas por el estruendo de madera pesada chocando contra la piedra caliza.

Todos se giraron fijando su atención en las puertas abiertas de par en par, por el hombre de vestiduras negras y máscara de plata iridiscente. Caminó por el lado derecho hasta llegar a Voldemort, al cual le entregó una bolsa violeta con una especie de reverencia.

Los ojos rojos brillaron con maligna intensidad, le arrebató la bolsa a su subordinado y agitó la varita. El hombre cayó de cara al suelo con un "clac" que resonó por toda la estancia.

—Sabes que detesto que azotes las puertas, ten ciertos modales.

La figura se levantó sin problemas del suelo.

—Fuera.

Un ensordecedor sonido de sillas arrastrándose inundó la habitación, todos salieron del lugar entre murmullos. Severus Snape fue el único que se levantó con lentitud y sin hacer ruido, inclinó la cabeza hacia Voldemort y miró durante unos instantes al _Caballero Negro._

Los ojos de la máscara observaban fijamente la pared a sus espaldas, inclusive a los mortífagos les daba miedo ese ser totalmente cubierto de negro, botas pesadas, pantalones negros, una túnica que le llega por encima de las rodillas y le cubría hasta el cuello, guantes de piel de dragón o similar, capa con la capucha siempre puesta y la inquietante eterna máscara. Uno en verdad se preguntaba si lo que había bajo tanta vestidura era un humano ó quizás una criatura de Voldemort. Snape le había escuchado hablar en contadas ocasiones, pero la voz era francamente inhumana. Parpadeó velozmente y se sorprendió de ver que la máscara parecía posar su vista en él. Sin perder más tiempo giró sobre sus talones y salió del lugar.

—Cierra las puertas, Snape.

Maestro y monstruo le miraban, Severus cerró las puertas, con ambas manos sobre las manijas, el hombre soltó un suspiro.

* * *

Encendió el televisor, tomó la taza de café humeante y se acurrucó en el sillón. Las imágenes en la pantalla brillaban con fuerza, una mujer con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, hablaba al espectador con una mirada penetrante y un gesto de desaprobación, mientras que una pequeña pantalla se abría para mostrar gente con pancartas y gritaba. Cambió el canal y ahora cinco gentes sentadas cada una en diferentes sillones discutían abiertamente. Un nuevo click y se encontraba viendo un partido de futbol, el Celtic iba ganando. Ahora una mujer caminaba por las calles ruidosas de Londres mientras lágrimas surcaban sus ojos, era la telenovela favorita de Petunia. Apretó el control de la televisión una y otra vez sin detenerse a ver las imágenes. Soltó el control y tomó un sorbo, el café no tenía azúcar, sin embargo volvió a beber hasta que la taza estuvo a la mitad.

Fijó su vista en la bebida oscura que oscilaba de un lado hacia el otro, su mano derecha jugaba con la taza. Recargó su espalda en el sillón, encogiendo sus piernas, colocó la taza de café sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la máscara plata iridiscente, sus cuencas blancas observándole y la cruz con sus cuatro estrellas en bajo relieve, brillando en la oscuridad. Por más que quería no podía dejar de pensar en aquella desconocida figura que era la causante de varias pesadillas.

Dejó la taza de café en la mesa de centro y se levantó.

El claxon retumbó por el departamento, otras tres bocinas resonaron, varios motores ronronearon al ritmo del trafico de la cuidad. La estancia estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luces neón del anuncio de la tienda de enfrente, algún joven aparcaba su auto en la acera del otro lado con la música a todo volumen haciendo los vidrios de su casa retumbar, ella misma podía sentir las ondas del sonido chocando con su cuerpo.

Un pesado camión pasó por la calle, todo el lugar tembló bajo sus pies. Una gran explosión dentro del televisor aclaró un poco las sombras que le rodeaban. Su departamento era pequeño, sólo contaba con dos habitaciones, un baño, la cocina y un espacio rectangular que hacía de sala y comedor. La paga como novata no era muy buena, además no tendría tiempo de hacerse cargo de una casa grande.

Dejando el televisor encendido se metió en su estudio. Un escritorio de caoba desgastado sobre todo en las puntas, colocado hasta el fondo del cuarto repleto de papeles, periódicos y pergaminos; paredes cubiertas con estanterías atestadas de libros, constituían su lugar de trabajo. La joven se sentó en la silla giratoria, recargó sus dedos en la madera cuyo barniz estaba desgastado. Áspero, rugoso, hasta un poco astillado, el brillo y la magnificencia de antaño se habían esfumado, una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estiró su brazo y encendió la luz de una lamparita de pantalla verde deslavada en donde había una estampa descarapelada, entre las débiles líneas que se alcanzaban a distinguir, se veía la cabeza de un ciervo con una banda debajo que rezaba: _Cu _un espacio en blanco _ich _otro espacio en banco_ Ri _la calcomanía se había roto en esa parte.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y tomó el primer folio de hojas. Cuando era una estudiante creyó propio enterarse de los movimientos de Voldemort y los mortífagos desde su inicio hasta su final, ordenándolos cronológicamente. Se había tomado esa molestia únicamente con el afán de que cuando llegara a ser una aurora en regla, quizás le permitieran especializarse en capturar a uno —o dos— mortífagos en específico, había olvidado porque esta idea le parecido tan buena, pero estudiar a su enemigo desde el inicio siempre podía ser de ayuda.

Cada mortífago importante tenía su propio lugar y carpeta, naturalmente el _Caballero Negro_ tenía la suya. Observó la pila de periódicos amarillentos en busca de informe del _Caballero Negro_. Suspiró, se levantó de la silla para sacar el folio correcto, escrito con tinta de dudosa calidad, el sobre que contenía los papeles decía así: Cab. Ne.

Sacó los papeles y los esparció por el escritorio mientras tiraba al suelo otras carpetas. Toda su información provenía de diarios mágicos, desde _El Profeta _hasta _El Quisquilloso._ Sobre él se escribían grandes artículos, a veces salía en primera plana.

"_¿La mano derecha de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?", "Dos monstruos son mejor que uno", "Alguien que continúe la era de terror", "Aquel-que-no-tiene-nombre-ni-rostro", "El Caballero Negro, un inferi con inteligencia" "El Caballero del terror y la desdicha"_

"_De la bríllate armadura a la brillante máscara"_ eran algunos de los títulos que coronaban los artículos, el que más le gustaba a Lily era el de: El _Caballero Negro_, un inferi con inteligencia, lo había publicado _El Quisquilloso_ hacía mucho tiempo, la mitad de las cosas que decía eran puras hilaridades sin embargo, datos perturbadores el artículo no dejaba de tener. Lily apenas si había estudiado la cronología que había propuesto _El Quisquilloso_, la mayoría de las cosas habían sucedido, sólo que las crónicas de la época las relataban de forma…diferente.

Sacó las anotaciones que ella había hecho de ese caso en específico y comenzó a leerlas.

"_Era una tarde común y corriente en la casa del número nueve de la unidad habitacional Greengarden, las aceras se encontraban casi desiertas, sólo algunos jóvenes muggles que buscaban un poco de aire fresco y olvidarse un poco de la rutina en familia de las vacaciones, se paseaban de cuando en cuando._

_El sol pintaba el cielo con agónicos amarillos que se entremezclaban con los profundos anaranjados y los perlados rosas que desdibujaba la tarde. Era un atardecer tranquilo en un común barrio de clase media._

_La quietud fue disuelta por la gran explosión que aconteció en el número nueve, los vecinos de los alrededor creyeron que el asador había estallado, alguna probable fuga de gas. Sin embargo, los vecinos más cercanos escucharon gritos, golpes y desde las ventanas se podían observar destellos de diversos colores, cinco minutos había durado la hecatombe. _

_La puerta principal se abrió de par en par, un joven de capa negra y capucha cubriéndole el rostro, anduvo por los adoquines que conducían de la puerta principal a la verja que madera pintada de blanco. En medio del camino se detuvo alzo el brazo y un chorro de luz verde salió de su mano disparado al cielo, en donde produjo un sonido estridente, dibujando la marca tenebrosa._

_En seguida todo un grupo de hombres de negro se apareció por el lugar y comenzaron a destruir las viviendas de los muggles. Casas quemadas, demolidas, hombres, mujeres y niños flotando en el aire mientras eran obligados a hacer cosas horrendas. Muchos se escondieron en donde mejor pudieron. Ninguno de los sobrevivientes pudo distinguir algún mortífago en especial, excepto por un joven cuya máscara estaba marcada por una cruz; la línea vertical iba de la punta de la nariz al final de la frente, mientras que la línea horizontal iba de la punta de una ceja, hasta la otra."_

Así iniciaba el archivo, era la primera aparición de aquel cuya máscara era diferente a la de todos los demás mortífagos. Tras esa crónica varias más se fueron acumulando, durante los primeros meses lo describían con "un joven" luego comenzaron a decir que era un hombre de altura pequeña. No creían que alguien a tan temprana edad pudiera provocar tal terror entre los magos y muggles, además a esa edad él debería estar en la escuela, no matando gente a diestra y siniestra.

Las operaciones que él llevaba a cabo eran precisas y nadie podía escapar de él. Generalmente mataba a alguien, convocaba la marca tenebrosa y los demás mortífagos aparecían, para que él se esfumara, de esa forma los aurores no tenían oportunidad de atraparle. Una entrevista a un mortífago anónimo en la revista _Brujería, Hoy, _seis meses después de que "aquel-sin-nombre" apareciese por primera vez, desveló que entre los mortífagos se le conocía como: El_ Caballero Negro,_ no había nombre con apellidos, ni había rostro, ni siquiera lo más cercanos a "Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" tenían idea de quien pudiera ser, ni tenían contacto directo. El _Caballero Negro_ sólo se aparecía por órdenes de "Tú-sabes-quién" y era ante el único que respondía. También ésta persona corrió el rumor que el _Caballero Negro_ en general se encargaba de eliminar aquellos traidores de la Orden Oscura.

No sólo estaba encargado de algunas misiones específicas, sino que servía de juez y verdugo de la misma Organización Tenebrosa.

Muchos los tomaron como verdad absoluta, el _Caballero Negro_ aparecía pocas veces en consideración a los ataques de los mortífagos, pero cuando aparecía dejaba ver la fuerza y brutalidad que poseía. En varias ocasiones los fotógrafos decían sobrevivir porque el _Caballero Negro_ quería ver su foto impresa en primera plana, claro esto era sólo un rumor.

Lily apretó con fuerza la hoja de sus anotaciones, no había información importante, inclusive las notas de periódicos sólo eran relatos de lo que hizo el _Caballero Negro_, nadie se había detenido a investigar a éste mortífago. La identidad de éste ser estaba tan oculta como el verdadero nombre de "Aquel-no-debe-ser-nombrado."

¿Por qué era el único con una máscara diferente?

* * *

Siempre era lo mismo, frío absoluto, oscuridad total, nada cambiaba, ya nada le animaba. Cada faz, cada línea, cada punto se difuminaba hacia la nada y los colores se volvían un monstruoso vacío.

Otra vez la pesadilla volvía, de nuevo la luz agonizaba, el sol se negaba a besarle, el calor le daba la espalda y entonces, entonces tomaba la mano de la desdichada dama negra y se acostaba con la fría señorita de plata. Dejaba que posaran sus manos sobre su cuerpo, permitía que sus labios tocaran su esencia, añoraba sentirse dentro de ellas, clamaba por sentir su veneno envolviendo su mente, necesitaba romperse y ver su interior deshacerse para saber que aún había miserias que devorar, para saber que la bestia estaba ahí y que no le dejaría hasta derruir todo su ser.

Matar, matar, matar, era todo lo quería, era todo lo que deseaba, era su reclamo al cielo y al infierno.

—¡Por favor, sólo a mí! ¡No les hagas daño a ellos!

Baja la mirada e intenta sentirse ligeramente humano. Ella ruega, suplica e implora, vende su cuerpo, vende su mente, vende su alma, vende hasta el olor de los inocentes.

—¡Ten piedad!

Y las pinturas siguen ahí, nítidas y difusas a la vez, las vive una y otra vez sintiéndose miserable, las toca y retoca para intentar armar los sentimientos hechos pedazos.

—¡Mis hijos son apenas unos niños!

Pureza, todo sea por el bien de la dulce, tierna pureza. Sonríe, pues su monstruo está ahí, sonríe porque no hay otra cosa que sepa hacer.

Grita alma en pena, grita madre desesperada, grita virgen violada. Golpea las puertas del cielo y demanda por la injuria cometida, diles a los superiores que la injusticia se ha adueñado de la tierra.

—¡Maldito asesino!

Sí mujer, mira aquí al desterrado hijo de la desdicha.

—¡Te has llevado a mis hijos!

Ríe, ríe de la ironía. Ríe porque ha olvidado cómo se lamenta y se llora.

Ella le golpea, tan frágil, tan débil, tan indefensa. La tira y le apunta, su voz explota en alaridos de dolor y amargura. Recuerda, viaja en el tiempo para observar de nuevo aquella escena, pero en la mente no existe el tiempo, no sabe si fue ayer, si fue hoy o si sucedió hace décadas. Y ella sigue desgarrando el cielo por los dos.

La observaba sudar y gemir en el suelo mientras aprieta los dientes tratando de recordar los insultos más fuertes para dedicárselos a él. Le mira con odio y rabia, ¿pero quién puede penetrar la blancura de las cuencas de una máscara? Ella le escupe y él le patea. Aburrido, apunta y termina con el espectáculo.

Besa de nuevo la muerte para saber quién eres.

Camina entre vidrios con sabor a olvido, abre los ojos notando que vive entre castillos de arena, y en su cama la reina del mar oscuro del cielo le envuelve amándolo con desenfreno.

Cierra la puerta aunque sabe que nadie puede salir de ahí, baja las escaleras sintiéndose más ligero, pisa el suelo aplastando el pasto fresco. Si tan solo pudiera ser una hoja, trabajaría en su interior, escribiría una vieja historia y dejaría que alguien lo rompiera. Meneó la cabeza, era más fácil escribir en el viento y dejar que éste borrara su mensaje.

Volvió sobre sus pasos como pocas veces lo hacía e hizo arder toda la casa, sonrió a través de la máscara y apuntó al cielo.

Verde deletéreo profanaba la pintura de los amantes andantes, verde esmeralda anunciaba la blasfemia, de color verde intenso era su maldición para el Todopoderoso.

La marca de terror, la marca del horror, la marca de la desesperanza brillaría esa noche por su propia mano.

¿Acaso eso era la negación a la introyección de la escisión?

* * *

-

Wiccian.

Gracias a Hela Morrigan y Juliiet Black por sus reviews ;). Ya ven, me he quitado un poco la flojera chicas.


End file.
